


Reflections

by tfm



Series: Post-Ep Fics [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, First Time, Light BDSM, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: Beau and Yasha deal with the practicalities of trying to have sex underneath a mirror.Mid-episode 111 fic.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Post-Ep Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870387
Kudos: 175





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Because in what reality was I *not* going to write this?

Reflections

Beau had put a lot of work into her body. Every muscle, every scar, every little contour something that she had sweated and ached and slaved away for. It was pretty cool to see all of it literally laid out on the bed, even if she was sure that this wasn't quite what Caleb had intended.

For one thing, Beau was pretty sure that he'd assumed that Beau would be using it with another person, rather than sort of just...admiring her own body with her hands down her metaphorical pants.

_That's going to be useful_.

Yasha sure as fuck wasn't wrong, but this probably wasn't what she had in mind, either. Beau couldn't let herself speculate on what Yasha _did_ have in mind, because down that path lay madness. Still, it was fodder enough for a very nice session of self-loving or self-abuse, depending on how you looked at it.

It was definitely an interesting experience. Beau was no stranger to masturbation. Sometimes, when you were on the road, and there was no-one that was interested in some no-strings-attached fun, the only relief you could get was with a rapid-fire session of finger-blasting. It was very different, however, to be getting yourself off while watching in a mirror.

Really fucking hot, too. Of course, it would have been hotter if had been someone else getting her off, but beggars could not be choosers right now. Beau was just happy to be finally getting some alone time.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. 'Fuck!' Beau spat. Probably Caleb wanting to see how she was liking the room. Well, Caleb was certainly going to regret knocking. 'Unless you're here to fuck me into oblivion, please go away.'

There was no answer, and for a moment Beau thought she might have scared him off. Then, the knocker spoke. 'I don't know about oblivion,' Yasha said. Beau froze. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..._ wait, what?

The adrenaline of arousal had given Beau a burst of confidence she never would have had otherwise. Still naked, she went to the door, and opened it. Yasha opened her mouth to speak, but then her brain and her eyes seemed to catch up. 'I—'

'In or out?' Beau said. She chanced a glance outside, hoping that neither Fjord nor Jester chose this exact moment to come snooping.

'In,' Yasha breathed, and Beau felt her heart skip a beat. She stepped backwards, and let Yasha in. Before Beau could even say anything, Yasha had pushed her up against a wall, and kissed her. Beau kissed back with feverish enthusiasm. Finally, she pulled away.

'You want to see what it's like to fuck under a mirror?' Beau asked. Yasha's eyes were wide.

'Yes,' she said. If Beau had known the way to get Yasha to fuck her was to get a kinky sex bed, she would have done it earlier.

They didn't waste any time in stripping Yasha of her clothes. Beau had seen Yasha naked several times before, but the context here was very different. Those times she'd only been fantasizing about getting railed, rather than facing the prospect of it actually happening.

Yasha pushed Beau backwards onto the bed, and Beau let her eyes immediately lock onto the mirror where two very naked people were about to do something very, very salacious. Yasha positioned herself above, and began kissing her way down Beau's chest, her hands going much, much lower.

'Wait,' Beau breathed. 'Wait.'

Yasha stopped, and Beau almost regretted having told her to wait. 'Is everything okay? Am I doing something wrong?'

'Oh, gods no, Yash, you're...it's just, all I can see is your butt.'

Yasha's face took on a very uncharacteristically self-conscious look. 'What is wrong with my butt?'

'Not a single fucking thing,' Beau said, and it was the absolute truth. Yasha's ass was...there were people out there in the world that wished they could make art as beautiful as Yasha's ass. It was as perfectly sculpted as any other muscle on her body, and Beau could have stared at it all day. But she kind of wanted to see everything else, too. 'It's just all I can see of you.' That wasn't entirely true. She could also see Yasha's amazing looking breasts, and the thatch of dark (wet?) hair between her legs. But she couldn't see them in the mirror. It kind of defeated the purpose.

'Oh,' Yasha said. She frowned. Then, she seemed to realize something. 'Well I can't see your butt at all.' She'd sort of had a faceful of Beau's tits, when Beau had said to stop, so it wasn't as though she was missing out. 'Should we turn over?'

'On the side,' Beau agreed. They turned to their sides, and Yasha resumed her ministrations of pressing very careful kisses between Beau's breasts, and making a wide path through Beau's heat with her fingers. Beau could see the mirror out of the corner of her eye, but the angle was entirely wrong to be able to appreciate it. Before she could say this, though, Yasha had penetrated her with two fingers, and Beau had forgotten about the mirror entirely.

'Hold on,' Yasha murmured, as much to herself, apparently, as to Beauregard. Beauregard took Yasha's head, and pulled it in close to her chest as Yasha thrust the fingers in and out of her. Unsure whether Caleb had added the soundproofing yet, Beau stifled her scream against Yasha's neck when she came.

'Oh gods.' Beau dropped back down to the mattress. 'Holy fuck, Yasha why have we been waiting so long to do that?' Yasha didn't answer. She had slumped down beside Beau, and Beau could finally see her body in all of its reflected glory. She slipped a hand across between Yasha's legs, and found her absolutely dripping.

Yasha's eyes were locked onto the mirror while Beau fingered her, and Beau was pretty certain that the sight of it was responsible for the barbarian's very quick orgasm. It did add a whole new dimension to the thing, or maybe it was just the fact that Beau was (finally) sleeping with Yasha. That alone was enough to make her orgasm.

'Wow,' Yasha said, and Beau nodded in agreement.

It took a few minutes for her to be ready for round two. 'How do you want to...' Yasha started, gesturing awkwardly to the mirror, and to Beau's body. Beau scratched her chin, trying to figure out the angles.

'Maybe if you were behind me?' she suggested, and Yasha immediately moved behind Beau, her hands cupping Beau's ass.

'I can see your butt now,' Yasha said, and she gave it a little pat. Beau tried not to think about Yasha doing that again, and also a lot harder. That was a completely different conversation to have, along with maybe some other things that Beau would like Yasha to do to her ass. 'I like it a lot.' Beau couldn't help but wiggle it slightly. Yasha bent down, and kissed her on the right cheek, and Beau couldn't help but let out a moan. 'Hmm,' Yasha said. 'I can't really see you at all now, unless I turn all the way around, and even then, I can only see your back.' Beau had to twist her head to see, but like Yasha, she couldn't see much. 'You know, what you should ask Caleb to put in, is like...mirrors in front and at the sides as well, maybe then we wouldn't have to turn around so much.' From the matter-of-fact way she was speaking, Beau got the impression that Yasha wanted to do this again. The idea sent a thrill to her chest, and to lots of other places.

Talking to Caleb about it, though....'Is that a conversation that you want to have with Caleb?'

Yasha frowned. 'I don't see the problem? Hello Caleb, can you please put more mirrors in Beauregard's room, I cant see all of her while we're having sex.' The realization seemed to hit Yasha all at once. 'Oh yes, now I can see that that might be an awkward conversation.' She paused. 'Maybe if we tell him that it is for something else?' She didn't sound like she fully agreed with that plan, and Beau didn't blame her. Funnily enough, Caleb was a pretty smart guy. If they asked for mirrors for...getting dressed, or something, he'd probably figure it out.

Beau looked around the place. 'Maybe one of these other sashes is for more mirrors,' she said. She stretched out to pull one of the other sashes, and could feel Yasha's eyes staring at her naked body as she did it. Maybe she took a little longer, and did it a little bit more dramatically, just for fun.

The other sashes, sadly, were just sashes. Beau pulled two of them down from the rod, and handed them to Yasha. Yasha was very quick on the uptake. She clearly had experience in these sorts of things. That thought was almost as hot as everything that had happened so far that night. Yasha expertly tied Beau's wrists to the corners of the bed, before looking up at the mirror.

'How does it look?' she asked, in a low, sultry sort of voice. Beau's voice cracked as she answered.

'Yeah, it, uh....looks pretty good.'

'It's about to look a lot better.' Beau watched in the mirror as Yasha crawled down the bed to between Beau's legs. 'Mirror, if you need to stop.' Beau didn't think she would need to stop.

Yasha didn't waste any time before letting her teeth edge along the side of Beau's clit, her tongue pressing up into Beau's heat. If Beau's hands had been free, she would have pushed Yasha's head straight down into her. Instead, she had to strain her wrists at their ties, and deal with Yasha's frustratingly slow pace.

With her lips and her tongue and her teeth, Yasha brought Beau to the edge half-a-dozen times, and in the mirror, Beau watched.

This time, soundproofing or no, Beau was pretty sure almost everyone within a reasonable vicinity would have heard her. She would have to apologize to Jester and Fjord in the morning.

But first. 'Hey Yash...' Beau's voice was dry with exhaustion, but she was pretty sure she had at least one more round in her.

'Yeah?' Yasha stroked a hand across Beau's face, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

'If you untie me, I think sixty-nining would look really cool.'

Yasha grinned. She untied Beau.

Beau pushed Yasha back down onto the bed. She was right, it did look cool.

Afterwards, they took a very long, very hot bath.

'You know what?' Beau said, as she toweled off, and put her sleepwear on. 'We're gonna have to buy Caleb some _really_ nice paper to say thank-you.'


End file.
